


Long Live the Prince of Heart

by timaeusdreamed (halcyondreams)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, medieval times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyondreams/pseuds/timaeusdreamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A medieval AU where Dirk is a prince and Jake is a page; they slowly fall in love and struggle to keep their relationship under wraps, for fear of being caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dirk never really thought much of the pages; the knights, for one, were men that he idolized, men he yearned to run into battle with. And other things of course, but that was between him and his hand. But the pages were boring as hell. They were glorified servants to him, knights who couldn’t see the glory of war. Of course, he couldn’t either yet, but that was beside the point.

The pages could be quite pretty, though.

Too much so, sometimes. There was one (who was now a knight) with blond hair like his own, a muscular build, and a pair of strange red eyes. But they were in two different worlds, and their worlds could never touch for an extended amount of time. Which was a goddamn shame, you would have liked to help him put his armor on. But no, that was what they had the pages for.

But, the best part was, Dirk was the one who got to choose who moved on to squirehood and, subsequently, knighthood, and who had to stay behind as a page for a bit longer.

And the worst part was that Dirk had to train with the pages so he’d be able to learn strategies and tactics alongside them. He also learned some on his own, but most of his training was forced to be with the pages. Which made sense; the future king would be able to bond with his men on a level that is far above the bond most kings have with the men they send to war. But it was still boring as hell – even when they were sparring. Which, of course, Dirk would win; he received more training than they had, and he suspected they wouldn’t let the result be anything less than him winning.

Well, that’s what he thought.

It was a day like any other; Dirk was to be practicing with the pages once more, and they were practicing hand-to-hand combat/grappling. He was quite bored, standing there in his most comfortable clothes (which happened to just be a pair of pants) and waiting for the teacher to pair him up with someone.

“Jake English, you’ll be sparring with…the Prince, actually.” Dirk could almost see a smirk form on the teacher’s face, but it faded almost as quickly, and Dirk pushed it to the side. Great, another kid that he was to shamelessly beat.

He stepped forward, bare feet barely making a sound as he stepped into the center of the circle formed by the other pages. He could spot his personal guard quite close, just in case of anything bad happening. But Dirk knew that nothing would happen. It was another day of boring people letting their prince beat them into the ground.

When Jake English stepped forward, Dirk raised an eyebrow. He looked…interesting. He was slightly tanned, as if he spent a certain amount of time out in the sun. He was quite muscled, as proven by his own shirtless-ness, nearly as much as Dirk himself. Jake bowed, a low, sweeping bow, and stood straight, slipping into a good offensive position.

Dirk yawned softly, lazily getting into a fighting position himself. But before he knew it, he was on the ground with Jake English on top of him, straddling his waist. He blinked in surprise, then rolled them over suddenly and danced away from Jake’s grip. The surroundings were dead silent – they wanted to see what would happen to the boy who dared to actually try and win against the Prince of the realm of Hearts.

He smirked at Jake as the page started to stand, moving out of his usual lazy stance and into a more serious fighting position. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He was thrilled.

It was a long fight, one that Dirk found himself exerting himself over, more so than he had in his entire life. The page had been able to get Dirk on his back and put him in a position that Dirk couldn’t break free of, not in his exhausted state. Nor did he want to break free; there was an unmistakable warmth in his groin that he could only hope that the other boy hadn’t felt. He groaned softly, finally relenting to Jake English.

The page got off of the prince with a wide grin, offering his hand. “You were fantastic,” Jake said. Dirk took his hand and stood up with his help, grinning back.

“And you were the best I’ve ever fought with,” Dirk replied, swiping his hand past his nose and discovering blood. Jake, of course, flushed slightly and looked away. Dirk grinned a bit wider, ignoring the fact that they had an audience of the other pages and the teacher staring at them. He did his own little bow – something that sent murmurs through the pages. And with that, he turned around and started to walk away.

“Sir? We’re not done today,” the teacher stammered.

“I’m done here,” Dirk replied, walking back into the castle, aware of the eyes of the boy who just dominated him on his back – and quite enjoying it. Of course, his personal servant followed him.

“Sir! Why did you just leave your practice?” his servant asked, blinking. Dirk grinned at him, shaking his head.

“Because I’ve learned everything I wanted to learn today,” he replied. “Besides, that spar did quite the number on me, I want to rest for a small bit.”

“Shall I send someone in to assist you, then?” he asked. “I’m sure the apothecary has a few remedies for…whatever pains you may have.”

Dirk shook his head. “Not at all. All I ask is for you to draw a bath for me.” He hesitated for a moment. “And figure out who this…Jake English is.”

“English? He’s a page, related to Lord English, why do you ask?” the servant replied.

“Send him to my room when he’s done practicing,” Dirk replied simply. The servant made a few spluttering sounds, then bit his lip.

“Sir, he’s probably got a full day planned ahead of him,” he replied. “He’s probably got no time for…whatever you need him for.”

“Changes nothing,” Dirk said, entering the baths. His servant rushed forward to prepare the bath as Dirk slowly shed the rest of his clothes – revealing the numerous bruises and marks that Jake had made on him. He grinned slightly at the very sight of them, stretching and wincing. His servant looked up at him, noticing the various markings, and opened his mouth to say something, but Dirk shook his head and cut him off. Once the bath was ready, Dirk slipped in, closing his eyes.

Who was this boy, the one unafraid to hurt his prince, and thereby setting him out from the rest of the pages? His very presence interested Dirk, so he hurried his servant off to go and get him to send him to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince meets up with his page in his room for a…private discussion.

As he entered the room, clad in merely a robe (his favorite one, in fact; it felt so comfortable), he was taken aback by the presence of Jake English. He hadn’t been expecting his servant to be so successful in stealing the page away from his duties, though he was thrilled to have been able to.

“You called for me?” Jake asked, looking at Dirk in a confused manner. Dirk nodded at him, stretching slightly. 

“Yes, I wanted to talk to you a bit more,” Dirk replied simply. He opened his mouth to continue, but Jake accidentally cut him off.

“I promise I won’t tell,” Jake said quickly, looking away. “I understand, the excitement of the match got you…well, I won’t tell anyone else, you don’t need to worry about that my prince.”

Dirk blushed visibly, turning around and closing the doors. “I…what?” he stammered. 

“About your…well, you know,” Jake said, motioning towards Dirk’s crotch. Fuck, of course he felt it. Dirk ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to do. Perhaps Jake wouldn’t tell, perhaps he really did think it was just due to the excitement of the moment. But then someone else might know about his…preferences, if not. 

“Sit down,” Dirk replied. Jake complied, sitting down on the bed. Dirk walked forward, biting his lip. What to do here? 

Dirk sat down next to him – and suddenly, Jake took an interest in Dirk’s body. Namely, in the bruises that he had left. “Oh, sir! I’m…so very sorry!” he exclaimed. “I…can’t believe I did such a number on you.”

Dirk shook his head. “Whatever. Honestly, I’m just thrilled you didn’t hold any punches, like most people around here do,” he replied, rolling his eyes. Before he knew it, though, Jake was reaching out, touching one of the bruises on his chest that was visible through the v where the two parts met. Dirk blushed deeply – he felt like he should warn Jake that it wasn’t exactly…accepted for someone to touch his prince without permission, but he quite loved Jake’s touch. Though his touch drifted upward to one on his cheek, brushing it gently with his thumb while he cupped his cheek with the hand. 

And with that, Dirk leaned forward and kissed Jake. Gently, barely touching, and then pulled away after a second. Jake blinked a couple of times before biting his lip.

“S-sir?” 

“Yes?”

“You did it wrong.” With that, Jake leaned forward and kissed Dirk deeply, lasting more than just a second. Dirk was taken off guard, but he fell into it after a couple of moments and wrapped his arms around Jake’s waist. Jake pressed more against him, hand creeping up and starting to disrobe Dirk. 

And he got fairly far, managing to get the robe off his shoulders. But suddenly, Dirk pulled away, pulling the robe back on before Jake saw the rest of the bruises and shaking his head. “No. Not…here, not now,” he said. 

Jake nodded slowly. “Yes sir. Sorry sir,” he replied quietly. He stood up, cheeks flushed and head bent slightly. “I’ll see my way out?”

“I didn’t excuse you,” Dirk scolded. Jake looked up at him in a confused manner, unsure of what he had meant. But, of course, Dirk was willing to demonstrate what he had meant – he stood up and grabbed hold of Jake, pulling him closer before wrapping his arm back around him and kissing him deeply. Jake blinked but ran his hands through Dirk’s hair, kissing him back and pressing against him. 

Dirk pulled him back towards the bed, and Jake followed; when Dirk sat down, Jake plopped down into his prince’s lap. Dirk’s arms were still tightly wound around Jake’s waist before Jake pulled away after several moments. 

“I…need to go, my lord,” Jake said quietly, biting his lip. “I still have…several things to get to today, and I believe people might get suspicious.” He was reluctant to speak, as if he wasn’t sure if he should me admitting this; Jake wanted to continue just as much as Dirk did, it seemed.

“Y-yes, yes, of course,” he replied. “I apologize for taking you away from your…studies.” He nodded slowly. “We’ll…have to pick up from here again later.” Jake gave a small smile before clearing his throat.

“If that’s what you’d like, sir,” he replied. Dirk leaned forward and kissed him gently once more before pulling away. 

“And I…can trust that you won’t tell anyone about…any of this, correct?” Dirk asked; though he was sure that Jake wouldn’t, he wanted to make sure. 

Jake nodded. “Of course not, sir,” he replied. “Your secret is safe with me.” He stood up once more. “Am I excused now?”

Dirk gave a small sigh but nodded. “Yes, you are excused. You may go about your business now, just know that I may call upon you again at any point to…continue our discussion,” he said with a small smirk.

“Yes, sir,” Jake replied. “I will wait for the day eagerly.” With that, Jake did a low, sweeping bow and scurried out of the room. 

The prince gave a sigh as he fell backwards onto his bed, closing his eyes and remembering how Jake felt against him, remembering the way the page touched his prince. 

He couldn’t wait to touch him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk finds Jake again not too long after their last encounter, and decides that the last one didn't end satisfactorily, so he decides to rectify that.

It wasn’t long before Dirk saw him again; in fact, it was later that day at dinner in which their eyes met across the hall. He hadn’t expected to see him there, but for some reason, Dirk’s father had actually asked for the knights and the pages to join them in feasting. 

Dirk knew he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t go meet with Jake outside, steal a few kisses from the page he shouldn’t be kissing. But when he saw Jake stand up from the long table and head towards the door, Dirk did as well.

“Sorry Father, I’ve got…business to attend to,” he said quickly, trying to imply the lie rather than say it outright. It worked better, more often than not, and it worked in this case. His father waved him off, and Dirk nearly ran out of the hall, following after Jake through another exit.

He walked ahead, since he was closer to the bathrooms than Jake was, and scoped out a small dark alcove big enough for the two of them to fit in without being seen easily. He hid there for a bit, waiting for Jake to pass by. And when he did, he stepped out quickly, grabbing onto Jake’s wrist and pulling him towards the alcove. The English son was tense at first, fighting against it, but when he turned and saw who it was, relaxed and let himself be pulled into the darkness.

Before Dirk could initiate the kiss, Jake had leaned in and kissed him roughly. Dirk felt the wall pressing against his back. He quickly pulled away, hitting him lightly. “Excuse me, that’s not correct,” he said. “This is the right way.” He leaned in and kissed him, pressing him against the wall and effectively reversing the roles. Jake complied, wrapping his arms around Dirk’s neck loosely and pressing back against him. He deepened the kiss, which resulted in Dirk pressing him more against the wall. But after another moment, Dirk pulled away.

“Is there something wrong, sire?” Jake asked, quietly just in case. 

Dirk peeked his head out, to check if there was anyone coming. Once he established that everyone was still in the grand hall, he turned back to Jake. “Didn’t you have to go to the bathroom?” He pulled the page out into the corridor again, a smirk contorting his mouth. “I have to go too.” With that, he pulled Jake towards the bathroom. He grabbed the keys from atop the doorway before entering, closing the door behind him and locking it once more. 

Before Jake could move a muscle, Dirk was pressing against him, his lips against the page’s. The only illumination was a lone candle not too far from them, so Jake wouldn’t be able to see the marks he had made. Which was essential for Dirk. 

Jake pressed back against Dirk, with a sort of urgency; but Dirk bit his lip, as if scolding him, telling him to calm down. And so Jake did, wrapping his arms loosely around Dirk’s neck and letting Dirk keep control of the situation, as he figured his prince quite liked to do. 

Jake wanted more. He wanted to…connect with Dirk in a manner that the prince had never connected with anyone ever before. But Dirk wasn’t having it; the kissing was about as sensual as he wanted to take things. Even as Jake let a hand fall down and massage into Dirk’s groin, the prince swatted his hand away. But it made sense; it was only the first day they had met. But still, Jake wanted more. 

Before Jake knew it, Dirk was done. Jake made a soft whining noise, leaning forward to kiss him again. But Dirk reached up and stopped him. “We should get back, before people start to notice us both being gone. I’ll go first. Count to thirty in your head, and when you get back, if you get asked, you…got sidetracked or some shit like that.” He leaned over and stole a kiss, unlocking the door again, slipping out.

And leaving Jake in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a short chapter! More things will happen soon, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself back. Jake English was taunting him, and he had been for a while.

Dirk wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself back. Jake English was taunting him, and he had been for a while. 

He wasn’t even sure when it started. The last time he had one of his sloppy makeout sessions with the young page was over a week ago, but the teasing started long before that. In fact, in retrospect, it had to have started a couple of days after their journey into the bathroom during the feast. At least, that was the earliest that the Prince remembered. 

How did he know? It wasn’t too long ago that Jake had lost his first spar – but it was clear that he was losing it purposefully. And, when Dirk thought about it after another makeout session, Dirk realized that Jake had been teasing him; the page had been making faint grunting sounds that…excited the prince, with him barely thinking that maybe he was doing it purposefully. And the position that Jake had been getting into – no wonder Dirk was getting excited. 

He planned on talking to Jake the day after he realized, but Jake did similar things; made exciting groans in the midst of sparring, “accidentally” ripping his shirt open, et cetera. Dirk cornered him after the training session, planning on making out with him some more – but Jake deftly dodged him, continuing to move with a smirk on his face. 

And that went on for a while. Dirk getting turned on, trying to corner Jake, and then getting turned down before he knew what was going on. It was getting frustrating, being forced to relieve himself in the sanctity in his own room.

Finally, Dirk was able to find his page wandering the halls one night, appearing to be a bit lost. Dirk grinned at him, looking about and quickly rushing over to him. Jake appeared to be seconds away from rushing away, but Dirk latched onto his arm. 

“Are you angry at me?” Dirk asked, beginning to steer him towards his room. 

Jake looked at him blankly. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied, trying to bit back a smirk. But Dirk could see that twinkle in his eyes, the twitching of his lips as he fought it back.

Dirk pulled him into his room, locking it and kissing him suddenly, passionately. “I’m ready,” he said quietly, as he pulled away an inch. He didn’t need to say anything more; Jake merely smirked and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. This was what he wanted to do, Dirk realized. He wanted to make Dirk want him to the point where he’d be willing to have sex, finally. Dirk was nearly about to deny it from him, just because of that – and then Jake slipped his shirt off, and Dirk lost all of his willpower. He surged upwards and kissed Jake again, tugging him towards his bed. He turned them around and shoved Jake onto it, straddling him. Jake grinned up at him and helped his prince strip his shirt off, tossing it to the side. 

Dirk leaned down to kiss him deeply, pinning him down to the bed. Jake didn’t struggle, merely kissed him back. But then Dirk pulled away teasingly, just out of reach of Jake. Jake leaned up, trying to kiss him, but Dirk pulled his head away more. Jake growled slightly at him. 

Before Dirk knew what was going on, Jake had turned Dirk onto his back. Dirk blinked, and started struggling; but Jake was stronger than he, and he couldn’t possibly overthrow him. And, as Jake started massaging his hand into Dirk’s groin, the prince wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

Jake claimed his lips in a deep kiss, and Dirk leaned up to kiss him back. Within seconds, Jake had worked off Dirk’s pants and tossed them to the side. Dirk wanted to fight him, wanted to be on top once more; but there was no use. He was pinned by Jake’s own body now, and Jake could easily just shove him back down to the bed if he tried to overpower him. Jake was still better than him at wrestling. 

But Jake made it an enjoyable experience for all. He trailed kisses down Dirk’s body, stopping at his stomach. He extracted his own pants, tossing them into Dirk’s face, before taking his prince’s shaft into his mouth, working on getting him hard. Of course, that didn’t need too much effort; Dirk had already been partially excited by the display of dominance that Jake had shown, and by the other’s naked, flawless form. Jake took a bit longer to get hard, being forced to use his own hand, but it was worth it; he was a good three inches larger than Dirk. 

Jake ran his mouth up and down the prince’s shaft, lavishing it with his tongue. Dirk gave a soft groan, but shook his head; he wanted to feel Jake inside of him. Jake nodded, understanding, somehow, what Dirk meant. He looked around for a moment, though; there was no way he was going in dry. He walked over to the other’s desk, peering into a water jug before dipping his hands into it; it wasn’t perfect, but it’d have to do. With that, he walked back over to Dirk, whose legs were over the edge of the bed, and spread them apart. 

First, he needed to prepare his prince. He slipped one finger in, much to the surprise of Dirk. He let out a soft noise as Jake’s finger fought through his tight ring, wriggling around in his ass before slipping in a second. Dirk groaned, shifting a bit before settling back down on the bed, eyes closed. Jake explored his insides for a small bit, figuring out where his prostate was (eliciting quite loud moans from the prince, loud enough that Jake had to cover his mouth) and slowly scissoring him open, eliciting lovely sounds from the boy on the bed. 

Jake thought that the preparation was enough, pulling out his fingers. This time, he went over to the water jug, dipped his hands in, and then rubbed his hands over his long shaft. It would still hurt, but much less so than doing it dry. He walked over to his prince once more, pinning his wrists down to the bed, pressing the head against the other’s hole. “You may be prince,” Jake murmured, “but in here, I’m the king.” With that, he thrust into Dirk.

Because it was his first time, Jake didn’t thrust into him too roughly. But Dirk still gasped, grabbing onto the sheets tightly. Jake looked down at him, trying to see if he was okay for him to keep going. But Dirk didn’t shake his head, did nothing to make anything seem out of the ordinary for the first time. He pulled out, nearly completely, and then ran himself into the other once more. Again, he wasn’t too rough about it, but Dirk still let out a rather loud moan. Jake growled softly, moving Dirk’s hands above his head so as to let himself be able to pin both wrists with one hand. He put the other hand into Dirk’s mouth. “Moan into this,” he said. “We don’t want anyone to hear us.”

Dirk nodded, biting down on Jake’s hand, though not too tightly. Jake thrust into him again, starting to pick up the pace, still trying to be gentle about it. But Dirk still moaned into Jake’s hand, writhing slightly underneath him. Of course, the writhing just made Jake a bit hotter; he forgot about trying to be gentle for Dirk’s first time and thrust into him, hitting his prostate. Dirk clamped down on Jake’s hand with an even louder moan, though luckily muffled. 

Jake continued, getting harder and harder with each thrust, aiming for his prostate each time. Near the end, however, Dirk got really loud, even with Jake’s hand in his mouth. Before they knew it, there were foot steps and frantic knocking on the door. 

“Sir? Sir, are you okay?”

It was a member of his personal guard. Jake motioned for Dirk to reply, removing his hand. “Yes, I’m quite all right,” he replied; as a reward, Jake thrust into him roughly. Dirk fought down the moan, somehow.

“But sir, we heard – !”

“I know what you heard!” he hissed, groaning slightly as Jake rammed into him again. “I’m fine, now leave me alone!” 

There was a hesitation. But, before Dirk could yell again, he heard a “Yes sir” and the sound of steps departing. 

“Good boy,” Jake said to him, continuing his pace from before. He was grinning, obviously having fun being the one dominating the beloved prince. And, before long, the prince came all over the two of them; luckily, Jake had seen it coming and covered his mouth before he alerted the guard. Again. 

Jake pulled out of Dirk, trying to finish himself off by stroking himself. But Dirk had other ideas; he rolled them over so he was on top once more, slid down the other’s frame so he was on his knees next to the bed, and took Jake’s member into his mouth. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but it appeared to be the right thing; with each bob of his head, he gathered another soft moan out of Jake (who appeared to be better at maintaining his volume than Dirk). But as Jake climaxed, he fell backwards and bit into his arm, his moan muffled. 

Dirk pulled away from Jake’s shaft, lying down on the bed next to Jake, gasping for air. Goddamn, that was just…perfect. All of it. Jake looked over at him, smiling faintly before wrapping his arms around his prince, pulling him into a tight hug. Dirk looked at him in surprise, but relaxed as he felt the warmth of their bodies against each other. If Jake was found the next morning, there would be hell to pay. 

Let them come. Because at that moment, Dirk would have done anything for the page. 

He had finally proven his loyalty to his king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I feel like I rushed through that last part. P: But yeah, there we go, the final part of Long Live the Prince of Heart! I might do other fics in this universe, actually. It was quite fun.


End file.
